Draco's Daughter
by RedHandedJill43
Summary: Hermione had Draco’s daughter that he didn’t know about. What happens when he finds out?


**Draco's Daughter**

_By, TinkerBell50_

**Summary-** Hermione had Draco's daughter that he didn't know about. What happens when he finds out????

Authors Note: This is a good story. Catherine is 5 years old Please Review..

Soft frozen perception in the form of captivating snowflakes descended to the ground in flurrying waves. Hermione Granger stared out her living room window, entraced by this mesmerizing sight. Across the road, her neighbors had just switched their over the top Christmas lights on and were admirably gazing at them.

Drawing the curtains shut, Hermione went over to couch and sat down, before grabbing The Evening Prophet and beginning to read it. Down on the floor, her five year old daughter Catherine was playing with her stuffed toy cat.

"Mummy?" Catherine suddenly asked, dropping her cat and jumping onto Hermione's lap.

"Yes, sweetie?" Hermione replied setting the paper aside and wrapping her arms around her precious daughter.

"Is daddy coming home for Christmas this time?"

Hermione's heart dropped. She hated to disappoint that hopeful look plastered all over Catherine face, but how do you tell your child that the reason they exist is because their mother got drunk on graduation and slept with her worst enemy?

"Maybe sweetie, we'll have to see" she kissed the top of Catherine's head and put on a smile.

Catherine's face fell and any sign of hope vanished from her eyes. She dejestly got off Hermione's lap and walked out of the living room and up to her room. Hermione sighed as a tear fell down her cheek.

She knew how how much Catherine wanted to see her daddy, even though she didn't know his name. Hermione had tried to contact Malfoy before now, but she never got a reply back; she is highly doubted she ever would.

Knowing Malfoy, she shrewdly suspected that he would be dating Pansy Parkison now and he was too proud and stuck up to to a letter sent by her. True, he had helped the Order win against Voldemorte and the death eaters, but his contempt of Harry. Ron and Hermione herself remained.

She returned to the newspaper, knowing Catherine wanted to be left alone and continued to read it. Her eyes fell onto a small article in the corner of the page: Malfoy Inc invests in the muggle world.

Last week in a surprising financial move, Malfoy Inc bought a large amount of world famous muggle toy shop Harrods. The press has only just found out after Mr. Malfoy, 24 launched a speech on this sudden step. The young chairmen of the successful family business had this to say….

At this Hermione threw the paper aside and stood up. She didn't care what Draco thought anymore. If he was too self proclaimed and egotistical to reply to a simple letter she sent him, then he wasn't worth her attention and more importantly Catherine's.

She switched the lights off and made her way upstairs. It was much too quiet, so she guessed Catherine must've fallen asleep. She went into her daughter's lilac room and smiled at what she saw.

There sleeping soundly on the bed was Catherine with her arm around her favorite teddy bear, Snowy. Hermione gently tucked Catherine in and kissed her forehead before quietly making her way out. As she did so, she took notice of a letter perched on Catherine's writing desk. She curiously went over to the desk and picked up the letter before reading it:

Dear Santa,

It's Christmas time again and I bet you're busy making toys for all the boys and girls. I hope the elves are helping you and I hope Rudolph is fine. I know I usually ask for toys, but this Christmas I want my daddy this time. Even though I don't know who he is, I hope you do because then on Christmas me and him and mummy can enjoy Christmas as a family. I really want my daddy for Christmas, more than anything else and I hope you can bring him to us.

Lots of love,

Catherine

Tears cascaded down a Hermione's cheeks as she finished reading Catherine's letter. Catherine was yearning for her father, but what could she do? Draco doesn't even know he has a daughter!!!

She set the letter down and turned to look at Catherine. She held most of Draco's features; the same soft blond hair and those large baby blue eyes, but she had Hermione's button nose and soft pink lips.

What Hermione loved most about Catherine though was her personality. She had Draco's wit and cunning and a hint of his arrogance, but also held Hermione's talent: logic and sympathy. And was more, she possed her own indidual traits: she was vivacious, endearing, sporty and extremely affectionate.

Hermione wiped her tears away before switching the light off, closing then door to the room and going to her own room. She changed out of her clothes and into a nightshirt before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

**Two Days Later:**

"Mummy, where are we going?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Shopping I've still got to buy more Christmas presents" said Hermione replied, Focusing on the road ahead of her as she drove her black BMW. Over in the passenger seat, Catherine was staring wildly out the window.

"Mummy can we go Harrods?"

"Why do you want to go their, sweetie?"

"You promised you'd buy a toy there"

"Fine, after we're done we'll go there"

Catherine smiled brightly and returned to stare out the window.

Once they were done shopping, Hermione drove Catherine into central London and parked the car at a nearby car park.

"Come on" Hermione said holding her hand out for Catherine to take as they crossed a road.

"Can I get a broom?" Catherine said as they made their way to the shop through a throng of Christmas shoppers

"No!" Hermione was quick to answer. The last thing she wanted was Catherine falling off a broom. "It's a muggle shop sweetie, they only have muggle toys".

Catherine shrugged and walked with Hermione into the shop, through the revolving glass doors. The reason Hermione could afford to shop at stores such as Harrods and Harvey Nichols and numerous others was because that being an auror had many advantages; one of them being a great salary. She was careful not to spoil Catherine too much however; the last thing she wanted was for Catherine to turn into a bratty spoiled child.

Catherine stared around the shop in amazement, There were toys of every single variety; 6 foot tall teddy bears, train sets that ran for hundreds of meters, musical floor mats in the shape of keyboards, that when stepped on , produced musical notes. There were numerous other bizarre and wacky toys.

Catherine ran over to a 3 meter inflatable slide and looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"No way the gardens not big enough" she protested gently.

"Fine, How about…?" Catherine ran over to a large toy house half the size of her room

Hermione defiantly shook her head no. Tears began to well up in Catherine's eyes.

"Why did you bring me here, if you're not going to get me what I want?" she sniffed before running deeper into the shop.

"Catherine Wait!" Hermione shouted after her but it was no use. She could no longer see Catherine anymore.

Cursing herself, Hermione began to run in the same direction that Catherine had taken.

Draco walked around the muggle toy shop, a look of monotony across his face. If he knew having shares with a muggle shop could be so tedious, he wouldn't have bought anything, but what's done is done. The only thing that cheered him up was seeing all the kid's happy faces as they stared around the shop in astonishment. He'd never been as happy as they were during his childhood; Lucios had made sure of that.

He climbed the escalator to the second floor and was making his way to the owner's office for a meeting when a scream penetrated the buzzing atmosphere of the shop. He instantly turned around and searched for the source of the noise. His eyes landed on a small girl, lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling staring in terror at a statue of batman which was rapidly falling towards her.

Draco immedialty began to run towards her, pushing onlookers roughly out of the way as he did so. The statue was ever so close to her now and he still had about a hundred meters to go yet. He despertaly picked up her speed and ran as fast as his legs could go without falling off, before diving straight for the girl.

He roughly grabbed her small waist and pushed her and himself away from the statue before it fell with an ear splitting CRASH. His foot got stuck underneath the statue however and he felt a bone painfully snap.

"Flippin hell" he muttered to himself as he pulled it from underneath the statue with extcaiting difficulty. He for got about the pain in his foot and turned to the little girl who was crying quietly, the look of terror still plastered across her face.

The girl came as something of a shock to him. Had no clue as to why, but he thought he saw a lot of himself in her; her hair was the same shade of blonde as his, her features were undeniably familiar, but didn't portray his own. Her eyes however…. Those were defiantly his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he gently asked as she's hook uncotrabbly.

Catherine looked up at him through watery eyes and her tears immediately ceased. Something about this man looked Familiar. Her eyes searched for some sort of answer to who he was.

"Have you lost you parents?" Draco questioned.

"I ran away from my mum because she wouldn't get me what I wanted" Catherine mumbled letting a tear run down her cheek.

"Come on now, don't cry. Do you want to tell me help me find her?" Draco offered holding his hand out of her to take. Catherine nodded weakly and put her hand in his large one. As they were standing up to go, a voice caught there attention.

"Catherine!!!!!!"

They both turned round to see Hermione rushing toward them, tears streaming down her face. Draco's jaw hit the floor as he stared at Hermione, almost paralyzed with shock.

"Sorry sweetie I never meant to upset you lets go" said Hermione

Hermione rushed Catherine out of the shop without looking back.

**Later at home:**

"Hello Harry can I talk to Ginny" Hermione said.

"Let's see if I could get her away from the kids" said Harry.

"Ginny Hermione wants to talk too you" said Harry.

"Hey Hermione how's Catherine doing" said Ginny.

"She's doing great you'll never guess who I saw in the store today" said Hermione.

"Let me guess Draco Malfoy when are you going to tell him Catherine is his daughter" said Ginny.

" I guess soon" said Hermione "Bye"

**Later that evening the doorbell rang.**

"Draco what are you doing here" said Hermione

"Hermione is Catherine my daughter" said Draco.

"Yes she is" said Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell" said Draco.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want her" said Hermione

"I would've wanted her because she was my daughter and she came from my beautiful girlfriend" said Draco.

Draco started to kiss her. "Mummy why are kissing the man from the toy store" said Catherine

"Hey Catherine sweetie I'm your daddy" said Draco. "Daddy" said Catherine. Then Catherine hugged her daddy for the first time in five years.

"Hermione would you marry me and we can have more kids" said Draco giving her a diamond ring

"Yes" said Hermione

**7 years later**

"Hey babe how was your day" said Draco. "It was fine" said Hermione

The next day they had a family portrait it was with Hermione, Draco, Catherine, twin girls Gabriella and Kristen, twin boys Tristan and Edmund and the baby triplets Peter, Lucy and Susan.

_Author's Note: That was so sad. Please Review!!!!!_


End file.
